


Meine Leibe

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric wonder who makes Calleigh smile</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meine Leibe

Calleigh's phone sat on the table next to him ringing but Eric knew better than answer it after the last time she'd chewed him out for answering her phone. He couldn't resist looking at the caller ID to see who was trying to get a hold of his co-worker. 'meine Leibe', it said.

"Eric, what are you doing with my phone?" Calleigh asked walking back into the lab seeing him holding her phone.

"It rang and I know you were waiting for a call so I was going to bring it to you," he told her holding it out to her covering his tracks for his snooping.

Calleigh look at the missed call notice and smiled when she saw who had called. Eric noticed her whole demeanor soften. Whoever 'meine Leibe' was it was someone special to her. And obviously a relationship she was keeping secret. He just hoped the man she was involved with was good to her, but judging from the look on her face, he'd say he was.

meine Leibe means my love in German


End file.
